On the Inside
by Ninja Shadow in the Night
Summary: Mary and Timothy are new to the area, both are hiding a dark secret. They meet sisters, Anna and Elsa, who also happen to be hiding abut upon learning secret, the only difference is the sisters friends Jack and Kristoff, are in on the secret. Mary is determined to discover what they hide, but will learning their secret make her a better person, change her on the inside?
1. Chapter 1

No one enjoyed being the new kid, especially when the school year was already under way and it was your last year before the responsibilites of adult hood came crashing down upon your shoulders. Timothy Mitchells was no exception, after being dumped on the schools front steps with his twin sister, his day couldn't possible get worse.

He had already gotten a detention and had homework spewing out of his bag, and to add the cherry on his cake of misfortune, he was lost. Walking around the halls trying to find his english classroom, his thoughts led him to how he got in this predicament.

His fathers company was opening a new branch in the reigon of Arendelle, doing some sort of deal with some big shot company whos family supposedly founded the town or something, Timothy really couldn't care. Being of average height, glossy black hair with dark green eyes, everyone said he'd be popular with the ladies and have guys asking for tips on how to get the girls, and boy were they right. He sighed angrily as he entered the gym for the third time, everything looked the same! He only hoped his twin sister was fairing better.

Mary-Anne Mitchells was not doing much better. She was hopelessly lost, her physics class should be around here somewhere, she thought as she ascended the stairs to the second floor.

"Your going to lose Frost!" a girls voice interupted Marys thoughts.

" Pffft! Doubt it! Your already wearing your loser pants Anna, I'll save you the embarassment of having to change in front of everyone!" a boy jeered back.

"Can we do this before old man party pooper comes back?" another boy whined.

"Well its about time we finally settled this!" the girl shot back.

"You two know the rules, first down the stairs and end of the hall is the winner!" the whiny boy interupted. "Ready?! Set! GO!"

Right as Mary got to the top of the stair case her eyes nearly popped from her head. Racing towards her with feet taped to lunch trays, were a boy and a girl, both whooping with laughter! A mob of students were at the end of the hall cheering them on as they hurdled down the corridoor towards the stairs, which Mary suddenly realised she was at the top of.

The boy through all his laughing, turned his head and locked eyes with her. Everything that happened next felt like slow motion. He crashed into her only having slowed down fractionally, sending her books and papers flying everywhere, him landing on top of her with their limbs tangled in a mess, his lunch tray board still attached to one of his feet.

The girl had shot straight past him, only to throw herself on the bannister and sliding down at break neck speeds to the bottom, laughing and yelling 'better luck next time Frost!' She was greeted by cheering as she obviously won the race.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?!" the boy blurted out while pushing himself off Mary, who was not impressed.

" Of all the rude assh-" Marys insult was cut short as she looked at him properly.

He was quite tall, 6 foot by the looks of it with a lean but muscular build. His mop of hair was sticking up at odd angles, the color was most fasinating. It was brown with white all the way flecked through it, like it was some sort of new style that was the in thing, oh how soft it looked! He had a sharp defined jaw, with some pretty kissable looking lips, but it was his eyes that made Mary breathless. They must be contacts, she thought as she gazed into them. One was a deep blue, like an endless ocean, while the other was a deep chocolate brown flecked with tiny bits of blue.

He broke eye contact as he crawled around on the ground gathering up her belongings, all the while apoligizing. Mary was speechless as he went about, her thoughts racing ahead of her already as she envisioned their wedding, the house they'd eventually buy, and the good looking children they would have only to be snapped out of her day dream by an angry sounding voice.

"Jackson Frost, I told you last week if I found you and Miss Winters having races in this hall again i would send you to the principals office. It was not an empty threat. You are obviously corupting Young Miss Winters. Head over to the office and please give the lunch tray back to the lunch ladies on your way past the cafiteria." the old man all but spat at the guy grovelling in front of Mary.

"Sir, if i may state, Anna is a young lady capable of making her own decisions, I dont corupt her to do anything she doesn't want to do!" Jackson complained.

"Face it Frost, your in trouble!" one of the boys down the end of the hall yelled. Mary had forgotten they were there, they just had to face the facts, the boys had nothing on this Jackson fellow.

"Now Frost! Before I change my mind and have you banned from my class!" the teacher sneered. Glancing towards Mary, Jackson Frost grinned as he handed her back her belongings.

"For you, fair maiden. I apoligize for knocking you down, it was a rude way to introduce myself. Jackson Frost, madam, and you are?" he acted out, grinning the whole time while helping her to her feet. Mary was speechless! Good looking and a gentleman!

"Psh, don't worry about it! My names Mary-Anne Mitchells, I'm new here," Mary answered quickly.

"well as an apology, why don't you sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Jackson's voice rolled smoothly into her ears. "Just making sure the new student's ok Mr Slade! On my way now! See at lunch!"

Jackson Took off down the stairs, the lunch tray still attached to his feet. Oh My! Mary was in love! She quickly walked into the classroom, following all the other students in, and spoke to the teacher, Mr Slade.

He was an averaged height, old man with bushy gray eyebrows that needed severe plucking, Mary thought. His serious sharp eyes made her uncomfortable as she introduced herself. He was wearing an old tattered leather jacket with fleece lining inside, with a plain gray shirt under it. Completing his look were a pair of washed out jeans and what looked like hiking boots.

"Alright Marvin, go take a seat by Talia over there," Mr Slade gruffily interupted her pointing towards a girl with dark skin, who was scowling as he pointed at her. Mary gaped at him, who the heck was Marvin?!

" Sir! I've told you before! My name is Tiana!" the girl huffed at the teacher, who was busily pulling out a hunting magazine. Wait, What? Mary could've sworn this was physics!

" And I've told you before, Talia, I don't care," Mr Slade yawned out as he leaned back in his chair, placing his feet on his desk, proceeding to read the magazine.

Mary swallowed, and nervously sat down by Tiana, who gave her polite smile, before turning to another girl with blonde hair and started talking about cooking. Way boring, Mary thought as the class started talking around her. Gazing around, her eyes landed on two girls.

One of them was wearing a purple, dress with some nice sandals Mary wouldnt mind owning. The girls long reddish hair in a simple pony tail. Th other girl had waves of thick black hair pulled back by a pink ribbon. Her white blouse clashed horribly with her purple pants, and to make it even worse she wasn't wearing any shoes! Start from the bottom Mary thought.

"Excuse me?" Mary asked politely. First meetings are always essentual! "I was wondering if you knew where 13B is? I'm new and i don't know my way around yet." Mary smiled sweetly, Nailed it she thought.

"Oh hi, um down the stairs, first right, then third left, I'm Esmerelda, by the way," shoeless girl answered." This is Meg, you have biology next?"

Ugh she did not want to hang around with these losers all day! Just look at the way they are dressed! Under classed peasents if you asked Mary. They talked most of the lesson, if you could call it that, before Mary could finally ask the question on her mind.

"Who's Jackson Frost?"

Meg and Esmerelda stared at her, before busting out in giggles.

"He's the clown of our year, I guess," Meg sighed out. "He's pretty intelligent, but doesn't act like it. Most of the teachers hate him, except Mr Sparrow, Jack's his favourite student ever."

"If you want to know about him ask Anna Winters, they're like besties," Esmerelda added. Before Mary could ask anything else about the person of interest her phone beeped, signalling a txt. Frowning she read the txt from her brother, who was lost and angry. Sighing, Mary replied.

Timothy was beyond thrilled about being sent to the principals office for supposedly trying to peep on girls in the toilets. He had honestly thought it was the boys, its not like the sign was clear and there were only three girls in there. They were putting make up on and gossiping about another girl. Timothy sighed, the office was incredibly quiet. the clock ticking on the wall was the only noise reverberating around the room, it was really putting him on edge... The office door burst open to reveal a boy with brown hair flecked with white. He was laughing and talking to someone behind him as he waltzed into the room, acting like he owned the place, Timothy thought with a scowl.


	2. home sweet home

After being sent home early that day, Timothy and Mary were sitting in their kitchen snacking and talking before their mother came home from her yoga session.

"I dont like Jack, or that Kristopher guy," Timothy all but spat out their names. Mary rolled her eyes as he grumbled about how cool they thought they were and all this other stuff.

"Oh please, Jack is quite good looking, Kristopher isn't too bad either, but that girl, Anna, I don't like her," Mary thought aloud. "There's something going on between her and Jack, a secret of some kind."

"Don't, Mary." Timothy's constant scowl was gone from his face, his green eyes were filled with,Panic and a touch of fear. "Remember Sitka Bear."

A rush of memories that Mary thought she had buried deep sprang to the front of her mind.

"NO!" she snapped. "That had nothing to do with me, or even you! We promised we would never talk about this!" Running off to her room, Timothy sat in silence, his head drowning in guilt as his thoughts swirled.

He shook his head to clear the guilt as the front door slammed, his mother's voice ringing out as she spoke into her mobile. She brezzed into the kitchen patting Timothy on the head as she past, still blabbering away to one of her snobby friends. He hated it how she patted his head like some sort of puppy, silence wrapped around him once again. His father would be home soon, then they'd sit down and talk about how his business meeting went and his mother would back stab her friends while him and Mary would act like part of the furniture. Oh how he loathed them.

Mary threw herself on her bed. How dare he bring that up! It was something they had never told anyone, nor ever would. She sat up distracting herself as she logged onto Facebook through her phone, a little stalking never hurt anybody, except that one tim-NO! she wouldnt think about that!

Jackson Frost was typed into the search bar, Mary giggled as she clicked on his profile picture, he was bent down on one knee holding out a single white rose to a platnum blonde girl who was blushing furiously, her hands clasped together in front of her chest. Jealousy reared its ugly head as Mary stared at the girl in the photo, she looked like Anna a little bit, which was weird, must be Ellie or whatever her name was, Anna's sister. Why would Jack be doing that to her instead of his girlfriend?

Clicking next on Anna Winters page, she flicked through her photos, pausing on the ones with Jack in them. In one of them it appeared to be a farm, with a log cabin house in the background. Jack sat astride a brown and white horse, his hair being gently tousseled by the wind, his differrent coloured eyes sparkled with joy, his lips curled up in a grin. Mary was suprised, he didn't look like the person that would ride. Nosing into Jacks life Mary read the caption underneath, "Jack riding Spartan for the first time #lifeonthefarm"

Anna lived a farm? With like sheep, cows, pigs and chickens? Yuck! Mary was wrinkling her nose is disgust, she could just imagine the smell! The idea of doing physical labour, just no. She couldnt even picture herself doing that, oh how she did not sympathize with Anna one bit.

Her phone dinged with a notification, someone had added her! She squeled in delight seeing it was Jack! Her vision was coming true, she could hear the bells! Mary quickly fluffed her black hair, checked her eye liner, touching it up to make her green eyes pop. Family had told her that Timothy and Mary looked exactly alike, besides the fact that Mary was a girl, the girl version of her brother. Taking a selfie and uploading it quickly to change her profile picture in hopes that Jack would notice.

The chat box popped up with a message before she could even snap her photo, Mary huffed in annoyance before it melted quickly, the message was from Jack!

_hey how was your first day? besides me bowling you over, which im so sorry about _

**hi, it was alright i guess, everything was just overwelming, you know?**

_damn straight i know that feeling! i was wondering..._

Marys heart starting beating faster reading that last comment, oh my gosh! Here it comes!

_would you like to come over tomorrw after school? my friends are all coming over, and i thought you might like the chance to meet people and make friends, your brother can come too :D_

Her spirits plummeted slightly reading that part about his friends being there, but he asked her! She was going whether her parents said yes or no! They wouldn't really care anyway, Mary could not wait for school to finish tomorrow while typing her reply; **I would **_**Love**_** too.**

Jack frowned as he read Mary's reply. After finishing work Jack had headed over to Anna's house, more like Mansion, to hang out. Greeting Anna at the door, they had made their way upstairs talking quietly. After last year, they had all become really close. They as in Jack, Anna, Kristoff and Elsa. It was a miricale Jack and Anna were even alive, quite literally a miracle.

If anything Kristoff was the most normal, besides being adopted and sometimes pretending to voice animals. Jack couldn't help the grin that broke across his features, everytime he thought about it, oh man! Anna looked at him quizically. they were sitting on the couch in the lounge.

"thinking about how Kristoff voices out animals," Jack explained. Anna rolled her eyes. She hated it when he did that! "Just so you know i invited Mary and her brother over tomorrow as well, you know, to get to know more people."

Anna had suggested they all have a bonfire at Jacks place after school tomorrow, Jack would meet up with them after he finished work. It was a great way to start the weekend and finish the week on a high note.

"Theres something off about those two," Anna voiced her thoughts, resting her head on the arm rest of the couch she continued."Timothy looks trouble, like there is something bothering him. Mary looks like she knows, I reckon she's holding it over his head. That and shes too sweet sounding like shes trying too had, you know?"

Jack nodded. He got those exact same thoughts about them as well, that and Mary kinda creeped him out how she kept staring at him. He wasn't sure whether it was his eyes or his hair that had her so fascinated but he was trying to be nice. No one likes being the new kid.

"Is Elsa coming tomorrow?" Jack questioned. He already knew the answer. Anna raised her eyes to the ceiling, as if she could see through walls.

"You of all people should know Jack," Anna sighed. " She's sleeping right now but when she wakes up, i'll remind her. Has she spoken to you?"

"Yes of course, but i just wanted to make sure shes handling it," Jack murmered, his thoughts consuming him. "well i better head home. Gotta get up early and help my momma in the morning."

"When's Kristoff next working with you?" Anna stood streching her cramped muscles following Jack out to the front door.

"Tomorrow, so that i can finish earlier and get there in time," Jack yawned while running a hand through his hair.

"I swear you get more white in your hair everytime you do that," Anna smirked.

"I think your right there Anna, hit the nail on the head. Ever since that day..." Jack trailed off not really wanting to discuss it. They were all a little troubled by it, mentally and phsyically. "Catch you around Baby Winters."

"See you tomorrow Grandpa Frost," Anna shot straight back. Jack laughed as he waved good bye.


End file.
